


good good feeling

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [23]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yukhei and kun get a little too excited before jungwoo gets home





	good good feeling

**Author's Note:**

> okay so garcon released photos of jungkunhei at taemins off sick concert and i got Real Fuckin Soft and had to write a fic immediately bc i love my kids so much

“jungwoo’s gonna be home soon,” yukhei pants between kisses. “we should uh, _oh fuck yeah keep doing that_ , i mean we should probably stop and wait for him.”

kun pulls back from where he was sucking a mark into the crook of yukhei’s neck and he pouts a little. “but i don’t want to stop.” he sounds petulant, like a spoilt little kid and yukhei can’t help but laugh lightly at his boyfriend’s antics. kun’s pout deepens. “plus, we aren’t even doing anything that bad,” he says, and then promptly leans back into yukhei’s neck.

he can’t help but sigh at the sensation, his body sinking just a little further down against kun’s body and he lets himself enjoy the sensation of teeth sinking into his skin for another minute or so before he protests again. “i’m just saying, think about how you feel when you come home and me and jungwoo are already going at it.”

kun hums thoughtfully, pulling back from his neck to show yukhei his thoughtful look and for a second or two yukhei thinks that he might have won, but then kun is leaning up a little and pressing their lips together.

the kiss starts off slow, languid, lazy and it’s nice but kun’s tone soon changes. he pulls back a little to nip at yukhei’s lower lip and he uses yukhei’s gasp to his advantage, licking his way inside his mouth easily. they both moan contentedly as their tongues slide against each other and yukhei brings his hands up so that he can thread his fingers through kun’s shaggy hair, pulling at it everytime kun licks across the roof of his mouth.

another couple of minutes pass before they pull apart, and even then, they don’t go far, resting their foreheads together as they catch their breath. yukhei takes the opportunity to look kun over and wow, is it a mistake.

his pupils are blown wide, cheeks flushed red and his lips, oh god, his lips. they’re swollen from kisses, bruised even and yukhei can’t help himself from leaning in for more. kun chuckles into the kiss, but he doesn’t object and soon enough his hands are sliding around yukhei’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest before shuffling them around and pushing him down against the sofa.

now, with kun looming over him like he is, any thought of stopping and waiting for jungwoo has well and truly left yukhei’s mind. all he can think about is kun and kun’s hands and kun’s lips and _kun kun kun_.

his need must show in his expression because kun’s eyes suddenly turn dark and then he’s leaning down, lips bypassing lips and instead moving straight to yukhei’s neck. the mark that he’d left there before has already turned a dark magenta colour, but it’s not enough and kun sinks his teeth back in, suckling at yukhei’s skin as his hands roam yukhei’s body.

they stay like that for a while; kun desperately leaving his marks all across the left side of yukhei’s neck and yukhei squirming underneath him, body shaking every single time kun bites him. it’s good, more than good, but it’s still not enough and kun pulls back once again, hands pawing at the bottom of yukhei’s tshirt as he tries to pull it up and off him.

it takes a bit of work, way more than it should given that there’s two of them trying, but eventually yukhei is freed from his tshirt and kun throws it somewhere over the back of the sofa before diving back in.

his sucks and licks his way down yukhei’s neck, moving past his collarbone, only stopping once he reaches yukhei’s nipples and the younger practically wails when kun takes one into his mouth, nails scratching lines down kun’s back as he squirms and writhes against the sofa cushions. and of course, that’s the moment that their front door opens.

they both freeze, heads turning at the same time to face the front door only to find an exasperated looking jungwoo. neither of them move for a minute or so, and jungwoo doesn’t either and yukhei is fully ready to jump up and apologise for starting without him when jungwoo lets out a deep sigh and steps further into the apartment.

the pair watch in silence as he drops his satchel next to the door, carefully toes off his shoes and sets them in the rack before moving towards the sofa. his fingers pop the buttons of his shirt one by one as he steps closer and he shucks the fabric off of his shoulders just as he reaches their coffee table. he drops it to the floor before looking down at kun and yukhei expectantly.

“well are you gonna make room for me or what?” he asks and the teasing lilt to his voice completely bypasses yukhei, whose jaw drops at the question.

it’s kun who kicks him into gear, pulling him up by the shoulders and moving them back into their previous position, with yukhei sat in his lap and jungwoo smirks at them both before dropping down onto the sofa next to them. he shuffles around so that he’s sat up on his knees and he wastes no time, reaching out for yukhei with his hands and dragging in him for a languid kiss.

they kiss until they can’t anymore, only breaking apart when yukhei starts feeling a little too lightheaded and jungwoo pecks him lightly on the cheek before turning slightly and kissing kun in the same, consuming way. yukhei watches them, mouth parted around a silent gasp when kun sucks on jungwoo’s tongue and god, he really fucking loves his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i woke up at 4pm yesterday and it's now 11am and i ahvent slept so this is probably shit bc im tired asf but Beep bOp i dont caare
> 
> twts is @igbthyuck


End file.
